


Heart to Heart

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Shorty Series [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Cussing, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, NSFW, Pegging, Sass, cuteness, hermaphrodite, kind of? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: There's another day that is drawing your attention.  Two years ago on June 15 was very eventful for all three Sons of Sparda, and you want them to come together to spend some real time with each other.  You also get your opportunity to ask Vergil a few questions. The desire to claim Nero has been eating at you for quite a while...
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Shorty Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A very lovely friend of mine has a birthday coming up this week, and I wanted to get it finished in time for it. I’m pretty sure there’s only one other prompt on my list that she’s salivating for more than this one. Love you lots, my dear! <3

You and Nero came through his heat cycle together and only grew closer for it. A couple weeks had passed, and it was exactly two years since Nero found out he had blood family. You refused to let such an anniversary slip by. Although it took some wrangling, you wouldn’t take a negative answer from either Dante or Vergil when you proposed doing something for the occasion.

“Does Nero know you’re planning this?” had been Dante’s first question when you called him, and you were rather touched that his nephew was his first concern over anything else.

“Not yet,” you answered, propping the battle-scarred phone between your shoulder and ear, “I’m not getting his hopes up.”

“You say that like we’d decline,” the red-dressed Hunter replied, a note of offense in his tone.

“You did jump off a demon tree and disappear for months on the same day that you shattered his emotional wall against ever having blood family.”

Dante stammered for a few moments before heaving a groaning sigh. “I guess Verg and I deserve that one…” he muttered.

“Mostly you,” you corrected, smiling a little when he grumbled. You weren’t going to let them live that down easily, but Nero had almost completely forgiven them for it, so you only needled them a bit when it came to family things. All the Sons of Sparda were horrid to their blood kin. Your mind was boggled by how they inflicted problems of the physical and emotional kind much too easily upon each other. “Anyway, can you two help me out? It’ll be a, uh…I don’t know…a Happy Trigger Day surprise?”

“Happy _Trigger_ Day-!” Dante managed, his voice half strangled before he snorted and started laughing. “Considering there was nothing _happy_ about awakening our Devil sides-”

Your voice was soft but stern when you interrupted, “Then we’ll _make_ it happy.”

Dante paused for a bit, and you could vaguely hear the noise of his mouth opening and closing. It wasn’t often that he was speechless, but he soon smacked his lips. You could hear the smile in his voice when he quietly responded, “Okay, yeah… That…that sounds nice…”

_______

After what happened the last time you and Nero spent almost a week apart, you never separated from each other for more than three days. He was visiting Kyrie since the eldest of the boys was hitting the ‘I’m a Teenager, Hear Me Roar’ phase. The cause wasn’t appreciated, but you took advantage of the time it offered you to gather everything you needed.

It was during this time that you found out how good of a baker Dante was. You also discovered you couldn’t let him anywhere near the stovetop, which your scorched cabinet door was a testament to. “So,” you asked him after putting the fire out, “why do you order out for pizza instead of making your own?”

Vergil snorted from where you had delegated him to preparing ingredients. “Do you honestly expect this lazy oaf to do more than is required of him?” he wondered with pure insult lacing his voice, though you weren’t sure if it was against you, Dante, or both of you. He was still doing what you asked, so you figured it was for the younger twin.

Dante brandished his whisk at his brother, slinging batter across the counter. “I am not _lazy_. I just choose to use my energy for better things!”

You snatched the whisk out of his hand and shook it at him, splattering it all over his face and front, and half-scolded, “Make brownies, not bullshit.”

Vergil’s soft laughter had you both turning and staring at him. It took you a moment to process that he was actually _laughing_ and not chuckling, and you grinned at him since Dante was still stupefied.

The phone started ringing, interrupting your mirth. You stepped around the table to reach it and asked, “Vergil, would you please stir my custard so I can answer this?”

“As you wish, princess.”

You rolled your eyes at his continued usage of the nickname while picking up the phone and greeting the caller with your name.

“Hey, beautiful.” You couldn’t help the smile curving your lips as soon as you heard Nero’s voice. “We’re stopping to refuel the van and get Nico some more smokes,” he explained before his voice became very soft as he added, “Everything alright there?”

“Everything’s fine,” you assured just as quietly, a craving for touch welling up in you that was too strong to only be from you. “How is everyone? Did Julio get his head on straight?”

Nero huffed a laugh. “Yeah, it’s all good now. I had to make a new rule, though.”

“Oh?” you wondered while leaning against the counter.

“No one’s allowed to disobey Kyrie until they can beat me in a wrestling match.”

You bit your lip and turned away from Vergil and Dante, noting they were focused on their tasks, then breathily replied, “I bet I can win…”

Nero _whimpered_ over the phone before it quickly became a choking cough. You snickered quietly as he got his breath back, and he grumbled, “Damn…tease…” very quietly into the microphone. “I’ll get you back when we get home.”

You knew he felt the love and anticipation that bloomed inside you when he let out a soft, pleased hum.

“We should be back in a few hours… See you soon.”

“See you then,” you murmured before the line went dead, sighing with a soft smile as you hung up the phone. You turned around to see half your kitchen on fire. “ _What the fuck did you two do?!_ ”

“It was his fault!” the twins shouted while pointing at each other.

“ _I don’t give a shit! Put the damn fire out!_ ”

_______

Nero came home to the smell of burnt wood and toasted paint, but you laughed as he followed his nose right to the oven. “Brownies?” he asked quietly. The hopeful tone of his voice amused you even more as he stood and grinned at you. “You’re the best!”

“I only provided the ingredients,” you replied with a nod toward Dante, whom Nero had walked right by in his quest for chocolate. “Your uncle did the baking. …Your father is only allowed near the microwave from now on.”

He blinked and looked over to see his blood family sitting at the table. “Uh…hi. So, um… What’s the occasion?” He had known they were there before he even made it through the house, having scented them through the smells of food, char, and smoke, and the bursts of exasperation and frustration from you certainly made more sense. You’d still be teasing him later, though, about the power chocolate had over him.

“ _That_ is all your mate’s doing,” Vergil stated with a smirk at you, clearly not really caring that he had almost burned your house down, “Isn’t that right, princess?”

You could feel your face heating up as all three of them focused on you, almost wishing you had told Nero about your plans beforehand instead of surprising him. You were a stammering mess as you explained, “W-Well, I, um…just…wanted to, ah…do something nice…a-and it _is_ the anniversary of…of all three of you truly _finding_ each other…finding _family_ …” 

Nero’s arms wrapped around your waist, and he lifted you up to hug you tightly and bury his face in your neck. “ _You’re the best_ ,” he breathed, his voice choked by the love and gratitude that overwhelmed him, and you slid your arms around his shoulders and brushed one hand though his hair while riding the waves of emotion from him. He rubbed his face against your shoulder before setting you back on your feet, but you’d keep the wet spot a secret. Both of you were sure Vergil and Dante could smell the salt, but Nero distracted them by asking, “So, what did you guys make? It all smells amazing.”

“It’s supposed to be something that would please all of you,” you said while leading him to a chair. “It’s a…pizza pasta thing,” you took the lid off the baking dish and snickered as they all took a deep breath then licked their lips, “Since Vergil seems to love _anything_ with noodles, Dante loves pizza, and you love pasta, I figured we could combine it all into something yummy.”

“No olives?” Nero asked hopefully even though he was cringing a little.

“Nope,” you answered cheerfully, “no olives!”

He actually sagged in his chair in relief and grinned as he replied, “I fuckin’ love you,” before blushing with little glances at Vergil and Dante.

“You have certainly found a diamond among the filth,” Vergil stated while you fetched plates.

As you served up the concoction, you continued explaining, “There are also a couple different desserts,” to ignore your pleased blush and to help Nero recover from his embarrassment. He was never _ashamed_ for loving you as much as he did, but he was very shy about it in front of others. “You’re a maniac for chocolate, so Dante made brownies. Dante loves strawberry sundaes, and I think Vergil will eat anything sweet, so I made a custard with some different fruit toppings that Vergil prepared.”

“You got us all figured out, huh?” Dante piped up as you sat with your own plate.

“I wouldn’t tell you if I did,” you teased, smiling as you watched them dig into the food and blushed at their praises.

Soon enough, Nico made her way inside. The little party kicked off, and you decided this was definitely something you wanted to do more often for the three Hellions of Sparda.

_______

It was a surprise to you all when Vergil decided to spend the night. You felt the nervousness cropping up in Nero, knowing he wouldn’t know how to deal with the man outside of either of them needing something. With that in mind, you made three cups of cocoa while asking him to gather bedding. Vergil attempted to be adamant about not folding the sofa bed out and becoming a nuisance, but you put your foot down rather quickly.

“You’re being a pain in the ass by squabbling about it,” you told him while calmly shoving him out of the way. He wouldn’t have moved if he didn’t want to, which told you more than he cared to say aloud, and you went about setting the bed up. “If we didn’t like you, you wouldn’t even know this folded out into a bed. My sofa is murderous on tall people on purpose.”

“Is it possessed?”

The seriousness of his question stopped you, and you turned to see him scrutinizing the furniture with a glare that could kill. “Is it- _No_ , it’s not _possessed_ ,” you spluttered, barely keeping your amusement to a smile. “I bought a small sofa on purpose for the same reason my house only has one bedroom. Parasitic people who will just use you can’t move in on you if you don’t have space for them.”

“Hey,” Nero called from behind a stack of pillows, blankets, and sheets, “You had space for me.”

You rolled your eyes at his offended tone, feeling pure humor from him, and poked him in his exposed side. He _squeaked_ and jerked away from you. You stared at your fingertip as he somehow managed to not toss everything into the air, and his face was startlingly red as he sat the bedding down. A cheeky, little grin curved your lips at the discovery of a ticklish spot.

“That,” you continued from his earlier statement while filing the new information away for later exploration, “is because you looked like a puppy who needed a home.” His mouth dropped open as he stared at you, completely stunned over you casually tossing a dog joke at him in front of someone else. You stepped over and raised up on your toes to nuzzle his neck. “If you help me out with getting Vergil’s bed made, I’ll give you a good petting later.”

“…I can’t decide whether to be insulted or not,” he finally managed to say.

Vergil snorted and reached over to take the sheets. “Your mate is offering her services to you, and you’re insulted? What did Fortuna teach you?”

“She’s not a prostitute!” Nero snapped in reply, and you weren’t very surprised over that being where his mind went.

“I never said she was, foolish child,” the older part-Devil replied calmly, though his expression was a bit more pinched with his irritation. “Stop being silly and partake of her affections. Caring whether someone else knows you actually enjoy doing so is ridiculous.”

Nero’s mouth flapped uselessly again, though even you were a little shocked at the bluntness of Vergil’s rebuke.

“She can handle herself,” Vergil continued as he quickly and easily maneuvered around the bed, “and should anything try to target her, the idiot will have the entire might of the Sons of Sparda to contend with.” Nero was a little relieved that Vergil thought he was worried about protecting you instead of knowing about his Fortuna-caused insecurities. “That aside… There are…other reasons…for which I wanted to impose upon your hospitality for the night,” he said after a few moments, during which you had gathered up the mugs of cocoa and brought them back.

“Oh?” you wondered, giggling a little when Nero took a seat on the floor and pulled you into his lap with one spectral claw. You were glad he got over that small hang-up rather quickly, relishing in his nuzzles against the side of your neck as he wrapped both wings around you.

Vergil sat on the edge of the bed, staring into his cocoa. He began after finally taking a sip, “I am…concerned…about the combination of your blood, Nero, for several reasons, the least of which is Devils and Angels never mixing well.” The man himself tensed a little around you, and you rubbed one of his flesh arms soothingly until he relaxed again. “Not even Dante knows this,” Vergil continued, pausing for a moment before halfway forcing out, “When Mundus…had captured me… He cracked my mind and fractured my soul…sealing away the parts of me that he was displeased with because he did not possess the power to tear them away without destroying me.” He stopped for a moment and huffed a soft laugh before muttering, “That would have been a kinder fate, I think…”

You reached out with your leg and tapped his foot with your toes. “Drink,” you said with a nod at his mug, “Hot cocoa is good stuff.”

Vergil glanced over at his son, smiling slightly when Nero decided to be silly and chase down a few of the marshmallows with a bluish-black tongue. He took a long, slow drink, sighing as the liquid warmed him from the inside out. After a few seconds to enjoy the rich sweetness, he continued, “The power of the Qliphoth Fruit broke many of those barriers once V reunited with Urizen, but there are still a few things missing… Your mother…is one of them…”

When he didn’t speak again, you softly asked, “Vergil…? You know quite a bit about the mating bond… Will you tell us…what happened to yours?”

You had only seen Vergil look so pained once, and that was a few months ago when he had carried his son, wounded and bleeding out, into your home with the hope that you could save Nero. He gazed into his cup for a time again before looking up and at you then locking eyes with his son.

His voice was raw as he finally said, “Mundus twisted it…” and stopped to take a breath and clear his throat. “I think…it was already unraveling by then. The only thing I could feel was agony…as though my soul was being slowly peeled apart minute by minute. I can remember this very vividly.”

The stab of pain you felt wasn’t only your own heart aching for this man who had lost so much, and you traced your thumb over the back of Nero’s hand that wasn’t holding his cocoa.

“Mundus found those frayed ends and warped them,” he continued, seeming not able and not wanting to stop now that he was releasing it all. “It still feels like a hole with shredded edges, but…” A tiny smile curved his lips, the sharpness of his face easing slightly. “Those edges aren’t so painful now. Thank you, Nero.”

Nero hid his warm face against your neck, and you could feel his smile against your skin, so you nudged him up with a gentle murmur, “You’re a teddy bear at heart, and it’s okay… Vergil needs that right now.”

“No, m’not,” he muttered shyly, “I’m a big, demon grizzly that’s always pissed off.”

“I’ll make more dog jokes,” you gently teased.

Nero huffed and grumbled, “Teeny pain in my ass.” You opened your mouth again, but he stuffed two fingers inside to silence you and looked back up at Vergil. “Do you, uh…have any thoughts on how much of me is one or the other? Before, you said…you said there was barely any human in me…”

You settled back against him while taking a sip of your hot cocoa, not caring that he hadn’t removed the digits and somehow not spilling it. His breath hitched at the burn while his heartbeat against your back doubled in speed as you swallowed. You smirked a little as you sucked the remainder off his fingers, seeing Vergil’s lips twitching as he tried not to chuckle.

Nero’s voice was soft and strained as he stammered, “St-Stop that.”

You didn’t fight him too much when he removed them, calmly directing your gaze back to Vergil and noting the tenseness that had eased out of him with your and Nero’s playfulness. “Where were we?”

“I believe your composition is much more Devil than I had anticipated,” the older part-Devil replied, answering both Nero’s and your questions. “I discourage throwing out half-theories, but it’s all I can do here,” he breathed a frustrated sigh through his nose, “I’m assuming you went through something that awoke your Devil before any of the other parts of you were ready, which is why you have so little human within you.”

Nero couldn’t help looking down at his right hand, closing it into a fist. “Yeah,” he mumbled, “I got injured pretty badly…and that demon arm manifested…”

Vergil hummed, finishing off the rest of his cocoa with quiet sips. “As I said before, Dante and I are half-Umbra Witch. I doubt you know what those are since Fortuna is so sheltered.” Nero shrugged in reply, clearly not happy about his lack of knowledge or about Fortuna sabotaging him _again_. “They are dark witches that make pacts with demons in exchange for further power. Mother was so powerful that she was able to form one with the Legendary Dark Knight himself… That is also where your capability of creating bullets from Devil energy comes from.”

“Really? So, Grams was a badass, too?” Nero couldn’t help sounding so hopeful and curious, having always wanted to know more about his blood family no matter how often he pushed the desire aside.

You giggled when Vergil mouthed ‘Grams’ before rolling his eyes and continuing, “Yes, she was,” with a soft smile. “However, that is why our Devil sides didn’t overpower our other halves like yours did to you. I would assume your Umbra and Angel bloodlines are working together to keep it in check after its initial breakthrough. Human blood is a power source for demons, which would explain why yours is so powerful. It devoured most of your human side when it awoke to protect you.”

“It kinda ate my arm, too,” Nero muttered, and you lightly thumped your head against his.

You gently scolded, “You decide _who_ you are,” and leaned a little so you could press a kiss to his cheek. Only once he huffed a little and nuzzled against you did you turn back to Vergil.

“You,” he said while looking at you, “along with the others who love him… It is your faith that keeps his Devil from devouring the rest of him. Human blood strengthens demons, but _faith_ strengthens Angels.” Nero had gone very still in surprise, but you could clearly feel his gratefulness. “It is likely your Devil itself that is providing extra strength to the Umbra part of you, especially considering your wings’ capabilities, but the Devil in you would still be pushing to corrupt the remainder of you.”

You finally gave voice to something you believed in with all your being. “Vergil… There’s no way Nero’s Devil isn’t part of his heart. He’s lost control of his Devil instincts completely and never once offered to hurt me or Nico.” You couldn’t help nudging his head with yours as you added, “He kinda just turns into a koala.”

Nero groaned, gently thumping his forehead against the back of your head, and loudly grumbled, “Did I miss the memo about it being ‘Pick on Nero’ Day?”

“Isn’t that _every_ day?” you retorted with a grin. He growled quietly and dug his fingers into one of your ticklish spots, making you squeak and wriggle.

“Hmm,” Vergil hummed, “That thought does have some merit.” He leaned forward and propped his elbow against his knee to rest his chin in his hand before snorting a soft laugh. “A Devil with a human heart… It certainly wouldn’t be the first time we’ve come across the possibility, and it would make sense that it would be where your abundance of power comes from.” His eyes shone with mirth as he smirked at Nero. “Your emotions are definitely your strength.”

The younger part-Devil blushed and rubbed his nose. “I guess I got tired of being Pain’s Bitch, so I made it mine instead.”

“Indeed.”

_______

There was one other thing you wanted to ask Vergil, and you found your opportunity the next morning when Nico breezed through, grabbed a plate of breakfast, and snatched Nero’s sleeve in her other hand to drag him off to test a Devil Breaker. The subject had been brought up once before, but Vergil hadn’t known you or how much Nero meant to you. He hadn’t been kind toward the idea, and that left you not knowing how to ask without upsetting him, which made you pay much more attention to the coffee cup you were fidgeting with.

Vergil sighed, making you snap your eyes up to his face, then said, “Whatever it is that troubles you cannot be so bad. Speak frankly, princess. Your coffee is getting cold.”

You looked down at the half-full cup, rolling your eyes a little at his implication of that being more of an upsetting thing. It annoyed you a bit, but you let it soothe your nerves anyway. You opened your mouth a few times before doing as he asked and bluntly stating, “…I want to claim Nero.” He blinked once but didn’t otherwise react, and you gave a tiny grin at the surprise on his face. “How do I do that? I’m just a human, and I don’t have any special, funky powers to make it happen.”

Vergil rested his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers and setting his chin and mouth against them. “That is a good question. To be honest, I had never considered that it wouldn’t go both ways, and I…cannot remember…”

Your voice was soft and gentle when you cut in, “That’s okay. All I could do is ask. The worst answer you could’ve given me is that you do know but won’t tell me.”

He raised his head, giving you the closest thing to a bewildered look you had ever seen on his face. “Why would I do such a thing? The love you have for each other is clear as crystal.”

You stared into your coffee, unable to help a bitter note as you answered, “After your reaction with that claiming stuff a while back?”

Vergil closed his eyes and breathed a slow sigh through his nose before asking, “You do not understand the impact of your claiming him, do you?” You looked up at him, your confusion written plainly on your face. “Nero is _powerful_. Your claiming him would imply _you_ are powerful enough to make him submit. Some Devils _are_ naturally submissive, but he is _not_.”

Your eyes fluttered shut as you recalled the times when Nero _had been_ submissive. Those moments when Nero melted under your touch were so beautiful and so precious, especially since you knew only one other person had come anywhere close to seeing him that way. “He’s not a full Devil, though… Most of the demons we fight…” you paused and fidgeted with your cup again. “They perceive him as nothing but…nothing but a weak human, anyway…” you shrugged with a wry grin as you added, “Well, until he smashes their faces into the ground.”

“And what would the outcome be should a _smart_ Devil target you instead?”

You huffed and muttered, “I kick its ass, of course.”

That surprised a laugh out of Vergil before he said, “You have definitely spent a lot of time around him.” He sobered after a few moments, leaning back in his chair with a soft sigh. “The only answer I can give you is to follow the normal mating ritual but to also do what your instincts tell you. Something within you is pushing you to claim him, so listen to it.”

You sat back against your chair, staring thoughtfully into your now-cold coffee as though it held the answers.

_______

A myriad of ideas had come and gone through your head, some of which you had tried but found didn’t work. You didn’t mention anything to Nero, simply trying to work it out yourself without worrying him, though you could feel his concern both in his touches and within yourself. All those thoughts finally coalesced into a plan thanks to a conversation with Nico.

“Hey,” you called quietly while watching her tune up your gunblade, “I’ve seen Nero use a lot of these Devil Breakers, but…what’s that one?”

She looked up and saw you pointing at a white one hanging from her rotating rack. A wide grin stretched across her face, and she snickered quietly before answering, “The best weapon I have to turn Nero into a tomato.” She did a few more tweaks to your weapon before setting her tools on the table. “This baby,” she said as she took it down, “is called Sweet Surrender.”

You blinked at it and reached out to touch it, noting how soft the fingers and hand were, before hitting something on the back of the hand that made it flare to life. “Um…it’s…a prosthetic sex toy?” you asked in bewilderment while watching it move.

Nico was still grinning as she observed you. “Not _originally_ … Kyrie mentioned Nero was a little too rough when he rubbed her shoulders, so I made it for that at first, but then I found out they’re not actually a couple…” She reached over and turned the Devil Breaker off. “I’m kinda heartbroken that he hasn’t used it on you,” she admitted, hanging it back on the rack with a soft, disappointed sigh.

You stared at it for a few moments before looking at her with a smirk. “Sooo… Would it be safe to guess you don’t have a, ah… _shyness_ about what you make?”

“ _Everything_ I make is art, hunny,” she answered, her grin not faltering in the slightest. “What’cha got in mind?”

“What if you could make something that _I_ can use on _him_?”

Many meetings with Nico followed that conversation, and Nero was becoming humorously paranoid whenever he saw matching grins on your and Nico’s faces. He had only asked _once_ what the artisan was working on. Her response had been to ask if he had introduced you to Sweet Surrender, and that had turned his face an impressive shade of red before he fled the van. 

That same night, he curled around you and, while tracing patterns into your skin, softly asked, “Please don’t kill me with whatever you two are working on?”

You nuzzled into his neck comfortingly. You had known he was nervous, but you were glad he voiced it rather than letting it fester like he usually would. “Never,” you murmured, “Just…wait and see…please? If you don’t like it, then-”

He cut you off by rolling you onto your back, that soft, soothing croon sounding from low in his throat. His voice was a whisper when he replied, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He wiggled about to tangle his legs with yours and rest his head on your chest, burying his face in your soft flesh and purring as your scent enveloped him. 

_______

Once Nico finished her newest work, she laughed and joked, “Maybe I should start up a sex toy line.”

“I’d buy from you,” you told her, grinning when she blushed a little. “Nero might, too, after this.”

A bark of a laugh escaped her before she muttered, “That’d be the day…” then shooed you out of the van. “Go put that thing to use. I almost _don’t_ want to know how it does.”

It was a little awkward for you to get used to her invention, but it didn’t take you long since you had been working with her almost every step of the way. Your anticipation was uncontrollable throughout the entire day. Nero had been out on a local job, and he was a little giddy with the overflow of your excitement when he came home. Dinner had been interesting with him glued to your back more than usual.

He didn’t even complain when you fed him little bites over your shoulder while you cooked, which threw you for a loop since he normally took the utensil from you with a grumble about being spoon-fed.

He softly groaned and muttered, “I can’t take it anymore,” after placing his dishes in the sink. Turning around and leaning against the counter, he pinned you with stormy-blue eyes and tried to look stern as he questioned, “Will you tell me what’s going on?”

You smirked up at him around your fork, having just taken your last bite. His eyes shone a light red as you made sure to slowly pull it from between your lips, desire burning through him and into you. “Can you answer one question first?” He blinked and had to take a moment to refocus on you, which sent a pleasurable tingle all the way to your toes. “Have you ever been with a man before?”

Nero froze and stared at you for a few seconds before blushing from the collar of his shirt to his hairline. “Uh- I- W-Well…” he stammered, looking away and rubbing his nose. You sincerely hoped he never lost that little quirk since it was one of the cutest things you’d ever seen. “I-I have…um…yeah… Er, why? Wait, do I _want_ to know why?”

His stuttering was too adorable for you to take, so you stood up and stepped close, taking his hand and pressing it at the apex of your legs, a soft, pleasured hum vibrating low in your throat at his touch even through your clothes. “ _This_ is what Nico and I have been working on…”

His eyes were wide and mouth slightly open in surprise. You watched his face as his questing fingers slipped inside your pants and came into contact with the half-hard cock. A soft moan escaped you at the sensations. “You can… You can _feel_ through it?” he asked, his voice quiet in his shock, and you could only nod since you couldn’t stifle the little noises that begged for more. “Is there… What all can… I-I…” he huffed a soft laugh at himself, “I don’t know what to ask first.”

You raised up on your toes and pushed his hand further, both of you gasping when his fingers touched testicles. It took you a few moments, but you managed to explain to him a shortened version of your conversation with Vergil then informed him, “I can do everything with this prosthetic that a man can: take a piss, jack off, even blue balls.” You still had trouble processing how Nico did it, especially since there was no pain when it connected to you. You didn’t feel woozy from blood redirection, and though the first few test runs of the vaginal and urethral inserts were _odd_ , it was like you’d had a dick all your life after a couple mishaps.

Nero cupped your cheek and tilted your head back to see your face. He stared at you for a long moment before grinning and asking, “So…jackin’ off, huh?” as he traced his thumb across your cheekbone. A shaky sigh escaped him when you kissed his palm. “Wanna tell me what you thought about?” he asked as he lifted you to trap you against the wall with his body and pressed his thigh between your legs, “How many times did you moan my name?”

“Well over a hundred…” you somehow answered through the pleasure turning your brain to mush. “Your beautiful hands and lovely mouth…and that _sinful_ tongue… How your muscles flex and shift beneath your skin…and your _noises_ that I _earn_ …”

He groaned softly and dipped his head to kiss you. Even though you were the one pinned, you chased him into his own mouth, burying your hands in his hair and shivering when he whimpered. You were starting to wonder if it wasn’t something in _him_ that was driving you to claim him. He broke away and moaned a curse, setting you back on your feet and not resisting when you took his hand to pull him to the bedroom. You’d worry about the dishes later.

A trail of clothes led to the bed, but you couldn’t care less since Nero had gently pushed you onto the mattress and was exploring the prosthetic again. He traced his fingertips over where it almost seamlessly joined with your skin. “I might be a little rusty…” he mumbled, licking a line from the base to the head that had you sighing shakily. 

“That’s okay…” you whispered, reaching for him and carding your fingers through his hair, “ _Please_ take all the time you want.”

He nuzzled your inner thigh and took a deep breath of your scent in through his nose. “Yeah…no problem…” he mumbled with a grin, “I love finding what makes you moan my name,” and reached for your drawer that he had gained intimate knowledge of. “You ever, uh…taken anal?” he asked as he withdrew the lube he was looking for. The one thing he knew about Nico was that she was _thorough_ , and he wanted to take advantage of that to give you all the pleasure he could.

“A few times…” you muttered, frowning at the memories, “Did it once with a woman. She was better than the couple guys and another chick I tried it with.”

Nero scowled a little then let his eyes close and heaved a soft sigh. All of him wanted to hunt them down for causing you discomfort, and he had to rein himself in before looking up at you. “I’m not going for the, uh…full thing this time, but… Will you let me change your mind later?”

You smirked a little and teased, “Such confidence… _I like it_.” He blushed lightly and gave a little smile while rubbing his nose. “Yeah…” you murmured, your voice quiet but full of conviction, “I’ll give just about anything a try as long as it’s with you.” The cheesiness embarrassed you a bit, but the precious smile and the loving warmth from him were more than worth it.

“I, ah… Heh, yeah, okay,” he stammered and hid his heated face against your inner thigh, deciding it was time to get down to business before you either turned him into mush or inflated his ego too much. You shivered at the little, suckling kisses he pressed up the shaft. Your lower abdomen involuntarily clenched when he flicked his tongue under the head, but he took advantage of the bounce of your erection to start from the bottom again. The gentle nip of his teeth this time had your back arching as you whimpered. “Oooh, almost there…” he breathed against the sensitive flesh and trailed his tongue back down to carefully take one testicle in his mouth.

You choked out a moaning, “… _Nero_ …!” and reflexively gripped his hair. He groaned softly and rolled his tongue over it in appreciation, shivering as you writhed and whined, before easing his slickened fingertip between your cheeks. You couldn’t help tensing at the sensation, but he continued laving attention on your balls until you relaxed again. His finger slipped inside you easily, and you bit your lip as you spread your legs further.

He leaned back to watch you as he rubbed your walls with the pad of his finger, making you arch and cry out sharply when he pressed against something inside you. He was grinning like sin when you could look down at him again. He licked his lips and mumbled, “Nico deserves a bonus,” before dropping his head to carefully scrape his teeth all the way up your shaft. It was then that he _finally_ paid attention to the tip.

Your hips rolled toward him without your say-so at the first touch of his tongue, and he proceeded to completely wreck you and make you _scream_. His fingertip was a maddening spike of pleasure that your brain couldn’t process. Women didn’t have a prostate, but Nico had managed to give you one, and he combined the exploitation of it with devouring you in a way you hadn’t thought he’d ever be able to. He was impressively methodical in finding his rhythm, taking a few minutes to gain control of his gag reflex.

You let out whimpering moans of his name each time you felt his throat constricting around your erection and that tongue finding all your spots when he pulled up. Glowing, stormy-blue eyes watched you as his free hand slid up your belly to brush over your breasts and collarbones. The warmth you were familiar with built up within your core, and he hummed in pleased delight as pre-come made from your own slick seeped from the head.

Nero fluttered his fingertip against your simulated prostate, whining softly with pure want when you thrusted up into his mouth. A gasping cry escaped you as your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. He had built you up so slowly, pulling and coiling the pleasure within you until the dam broke, and it crashed into you with such a mind-numbing force that your senses dulled until you could barely feel his tongue cleansing you. When your vision and hearing returned, it was to see Nero licking his smirking lips clean with a rumbling purr. He murmured, “Now, _that_ is something I _want_ to get used to,” while wiping his slick hand on the sheet.

“There’s another thing I’ve found that carries over…” you began half-breathlessly while reaching for him, smiling when he took your hands and moved up onto the bed. You grinned and bit your lip, rolling to straddle him. “Women don’t have a refractory period,” you finished softly, the prosthetic still hard with the arousal burning through you.

He slid his hands up your arms to your face, cupping your cheeks and guiding you close while raising up to touch his forehead to yours. You both closed your eyes and enjoyed the tenderness for a few moments until he spread his legs to make space for you to slot into, moaning together when your erections brushed each other. You rocked your hips, rubbing your nose against his when he tensed and growled quietly. Reddish eyes opened to gaze into you, and you held that stare until the redness faded back into a mild glow while he relaxed under you again and lowered his hands to gently grip your shoulders.

“M’sorry,” he muttered, clenching his teeth against his instincts, “I’ve never… I don’t…” He bit his lip, his eyes sliding shut as he shivered when you lifted one hand to pet his face and neck soothingly. “I’ve bottomed,” he finally managed, “but I’ve never been…been submissive…”

“That’s okay,” you whispered with a gentle smile, “We’ll take our time. I won’t push you to do anything you don’t want to, and I’ll gladly give you all the time you need to be comfortable with what you _do_ want to do.”

He grimaced slightly, his cheeks pinking a little, and his voice was choked when he replied, “I love you so much…” You tilted your head to kiss him, keeping it warm and chaste until he opened his mouth for you, and then gently coaxed his tongue to play while rolling your hips in another slow grind. He pulled back to quietly explain, “It’s not… _discomfort_ … Part of me…wants to fight you and…and make you _force_ me to be yours…” You opened your mouth to deny ever wanting to do that, but he squeezed his eyes shut with a little shake of his head, thumping it against the bed with a huff. “The other part,” he continued, “wants me to _give_ myself to you…”

You nuzzled his exposed throat with a soft, soothing hum and murmured, “Let’s see if we can’t find a happy medium…and hopefully please all of you…” The angle was a bit awkward with the difference in your sizes, so you eased back with kisses down his chest. You glanced up at him when he snickered softly, swatting his side with a roll of your eyes and making him gasp when you licked over one nipple with the entire length of your tongue. “You want more of that? Then you hush,” you mumbled half-jokingly.

He hummed quietly, a cheeky smirk curving his lips when he replied, “What’re ya gonna do about it, _teeny_?” That slight, reddish glow was in his eyes again. You realized he was goading you, _wanting_ you to do something, so you lifted yourself onto your hands and knees to make sure no part of your bodies was touching. His hands fisted in the sheets as he raised up slightly and spluttered, “Hey, wait, I- _nnf_!” 

You stuffed three fingers in his mouth and huskily ordered, “Get ‘em wet, ya big brat,” and sank your teeth into his abdomen in a rough bite that made him whimper so deliciously. Lidded, hazy eyes gazed down at you as his tongue worked over your skin. You nipped and sucked marks that healed as fast as you made them, and he arched up into your touch with a sigh through his nose at the tiny sparks of pain. You never wanted to cause him harm, but part of him _needed_ that ache, and you understood that.

Nero tried to follow your hand when you pulled your fingers away, letting a huff out at you pushing him back down with one hand on his chest. He clenched his teeth and sucked in a breath when you lifted his leg with your other hand. A quiet growl sounded low in his throat due to your fingertip touching his entrance, but he thrashed his head to the side and exhaled harshly, forcibly baring his neck to you. 

You raised up to hover over him and pressed soft kisses up his throat. A quiet, soothing croon escaped you as you nuzzled behind his ear, and only once he relaxed did you slip a finger inside him. He rolled his hips into it, and you noticed neither of your arousal had diminished. His fight against himself was somehow satisfying that drive to dominate, and you carefully opened him up and had to swallow multiple times while watching his muscles shift beneath his skin as he writhed. 

You withdrew your fingers, having lubed up your cock as you stretched him, and he whimpered at the loss. He reached for you, cupping your face with one hand and threading his fingers through yours with the other, though you paused after aligning yourself with his entrance. You took a breath to ask, but he beat you to it by nearly begging, “… _Please_ …” There was no way you could resist that, especially when golden tears welled in his reddish eyes. “ _Oh ffff- **Yes**_ ,” he growled when you pressed inside.

The feel of him boggled your mind, leaving you to instinctually thrust your hips until they were flush with him. He wrapped his legs around your waist, adjusting to pull you deeper. “ _Shit_ … Nero, _fuck_ , you feel so good…!” you choked out, dropping your head to rest against his chest, and he wrangled a strained cry out of you when he clenched around you. It was so unexpected and _so good_ that you couldn’t help the orgasm crashing through you. “Asshole,” you grumbled, reaching up to take his other hand and trapping both against the bed as you forced yourself up.

Your movements weren’t half as graceful as you wanted. The sensations were overwhelming you, especially with your slick coating his walls and making the glide that much smoother, but you knew you could bring him so much more pleasure. The sight of him all stretched out under you and completely at your mercy sent a thrill through you. He sucked in a soft breath at the feeling, a low, quiet whine escaping his throat as he fully relaxed apart from meeting your thrusts.

You angled yourself just a little and grazed hard over his prostate, making him clench his eyes shut and throw his head back. “There it is…” you murmured, memorizing the feeling of it against your prosthetic erection. With another slight shift, you rolled your hips to grind into him and forced stuttering moans out of him.

“C-C’mon… _Please_ \- I-I need-!” He was interrupted by a groan tearing out of his throat from you arching your back to rub his cock between your bodies. “ _Fuck, I need that!_ ” He barely held back from ejaculating, but the orgasm wracked his body and made him tremble. You cursed as he tightened down on you, pleasure making your muscles weak.

There was something still missing, and both of you could feel it. You bit your lip as his frustration zinged through you, that need to _take_ him burning you up inside, and you growled softly then pulled out. You cut off his desperate whine by unwrapping his legs from you, rolling him over, and guiding him onto his knees. He _snarled_ at you over his shoulder, though you knew it was out of his control by the slit, reddish-gold irises glaring at you, and you bared your teeth in response when he jerked away from you. You wiped your hands on the sheets and gripped his hips again to slide back inside him in a long, slow thrust. He choked out a long, gasp-stuttered moan, and you glided your palms over his quivering back as he panted for breath, not that you were much better off.

Nero slowly relaxed into your touches and groaned, “If yer gonna do somethin’, then do- _ahnf!_ ”

You had stuffed your fingers in his mouth again, draping yourself over his strong back and kissing between his shoulder blades. He gasped with each touch of your lips, nearly sobbing when you flicked your tongue over the area. “Let me love your pretty wings,” you murmured against his skin, smiling when they appeared, beautiful gold and whiteish-blue, on either side of your head. The positioning was a little odd, so you moved only your hips to thrust into him as you nuzzled into the feathers.

You had to pull your fingers from his mouth when he involuntarily clenched his teeth, his whole body spasming from your ministrations. You took advantage of the wet digits, though, wrapping them around his neglected cock. His voice was otherworldly as a moaning _shriek_ ripped from his throat, tapering off into little noises spilling from his mouth as he collapsed against the bed, only pure willpower keeping him from coming. He tried to move with you, but he was gone when your free hand carded through the feathers of his other wing.

Half-inaudible words tumbled from his lips as his eyelids fluttered over glazed irises. The light of his wings flickered brightly with every stroke of your hand and your erection, and though it blinded you slightly, you loved the feel of his soft feathers too much to pull away. You kept all your movements slow and sweet, driving him out of his mind with ecstasy. If he needed a spark of pain, then you’d make him feel so good that it _hurt_.

He was a shivering mess before you took mercy on him and yourself by speeding up, exploiting his prostate and the sensitive spots on his cock as he had done to you earlier. His skin was glowing golden from the energy within him, but he wasn’t Triggering. It seeped into you as he unraveled beneath you, coming with a soft, breathy moan, and the spasming of his insides took you with him.

You slowly withdrew from him, moaning quietly at the sight of your fluids leaking out of him. He rolled over onto his back to miss the puddle of his come, opening his arms for you and purring when you nuzzled into his neck. His wings wrapped around you, blanketing your body with soft feathers. He was still half-hard against your leg, and though you knew just one round of sex wouldn’t satisfy either of you, both of you were enjoying the closeness.

It could’ve been minutes or more later when he mumbled, “Hey.” You hummed in response to let him know you were listening, and he continued, “I want you inside me…again and again…until I’m as wet as you are.” You raised up to see his face, smiling at his cute blush and loving the intensity in his eyes despite his embarrassment. “I’ve never…just…” he trailed off and pressed his lips together, glancing away and trying to find the right words, “… _given myself_ to someone like that before…” He rubbed his nose with a spectral claw before looking back at you and finishing, “And I’m glad it’s with you… I-I think…I think I’m addicted already.”

You bit your lip and grinned a little, leaning forward to press a kiss to his chin, his lips, and his nose then touching your forehead to his. “That’s good,” you whispered, “I’m addicted to spoiling you… I love making you feel good.”

He carefully rolled with you, being sure not to fall off the edge of the bed, and shifted to straddle your hips, sitting up and trailing his hands down your neck and chest. You arched into his touch on your breasts, letting out soft gasps with each little pinch and roll of your nipples. His face softened into a loving, little smile when he traced over the scar from mating with you before he leaned back down to catch your lips in a slow, warm kiss. You moaned softly as he took your fully hard prosthetic into his hand and guided you back into him.

The only way you could ever describe it was _lovemaking_. There was no frustrated, desperate need driving either of you, leaving you both able to simply touch and feel. Slowly but surely, your and Nero’s skin glowed a soft, deep gold.

_______

“ _Rise an’ shine, ya noisy bunnies! I got breakfast!_ ”

You and Nero both thrashed about in the bed at the unexpected wakeup call. His legs were tangled up in the sheet, the comforter was wadded up around your waist, and all the scrambling left you both tumbling onto the floor. You groaned softly at the bruise you knew was forming on your shoulder from his head colliding with it when he landed on you. His thigh was against your groin, and you were very glad you detached the prosthetic before falling asleep.

“ _Fuckin’ dammit, Nico!_ ” you shouted in reply, regretting not making sure both doors into your home were locked, but you were quickly distracted by Nero pressing wet, loving kisses to your shoulder that erased the ache.

He nibbled a path over your clavicle and up your neck to your ear to whisper, “How quiet can you be?”

You hummed and sucked at the shell of his ear in front of your mouth. “Dunno,” you breathed over the wet skin, “what if it’s not me who needs to be quiet?”

He lifted his head and grinned as he replied, “We’ll have to shut each other up, then, because I’m takin’ my breakfast from you.”

You had no arguments, burying your hands in his hair to guide his lips to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
